


Finding Sanctuary

by QueenDeadite



Series: Finding Sanctuary [1]
Category: Mass Effect Andromeda Femal Ryder and Reyes
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDeadite/pseuds/QueenDeadite
Summary: This is my first try at this so if it sucks, I'll just keep the rest to myself.





	Finding Sanctuary

Reyes POV

He sat in Tartarus smiling to himself. He was now the most powerful man in Kadara, Kelly had been dealt with and thank the powers in the universe Samira Ryder was his woman. He sighed a breath of relief, he could have lost her at anytime during his scheming. Sam continually surprised him with her capacity for forgiveness. 

He had walked her into a trap with the Roekaar, but she had been amazing under pressure. He released the breath he had been holding thinking about the ball of energy she had summoned throwing her foes into the walls. The easy banter she had had with him after the fight, her cheeks tinged pink with excitement after the battle, flirting mercilessly with him about how they made a good team. When she admitted to liking him, his stomach had clinched. 

Then came the fiasco with Zia. Sam had entered the bar with swagger and used his own line on him. She could have bolted when she realized it was his ex that was the target. She had spunk when she ask about his evolvement, questioning his loyalty, then ask for half of the cargo. He had wanted so badly to kiss her then, to take away any question about who he wanted. 

He had pushed her and pulled her since their first meeting always challenging her, and she brought him to his knees with her whit and charm. He hated lying to her, but knew it was necessary. He leaned his head back closing his eyes. His memory tracing the lines of her beautiful heart shaped face. Flashing teal eyes with flecks of violet shooting through them, lilac hair that was artfully messy. Full pouty lips he had tasted many times since that first time at Kelly's party when she had caught him stealing the bottle of whiskey. He groaned audibly thinking about the way her tongue had slipped into his mouth brushing his, encouraging him to take control. He had become instantly hard and let her know it grinding himself against her. She purred low in her throat, how he managed to break apart from her mouth and walk again was beyond him. They had spent the rest of the evening sitting on the rafters of Kadara, drinking and he had finally worked up the courage to mention the kiss hadn't just been for the benefit of their audience. They hadn't slept together, he wouldn't do that to her knowing what he had to do, but he had wanted her then and there. He had left her lips swollen and left angry little red welts of lust on her flesh. He had marked her as his that night.

Today had been unexpected, Kelly had so much animosity towards Sam, he hadn't ever dreamed she would reach out to her for help. That Samira would accept to help someone she loathed just underlined how honorable she was. Reyes relived the moments he saw her enter the cave with Sloane. In that instant he knew Sam would realize everything and she could hate him for it. She would feel played and she would have been right. She stood by silently at his challenge and kept quiet about the sharpshooter. When all was said and done the pain of betrayal had flashed in her eyes, "Why didn't you trust me?" He would hear those words the rest of his life. 

In the end she chose him, a sly smile spreads across his lips " you have bad taste in men." She nips his neck seductively and breaths "the worst." He didn't think what happened next would have fit the colloquium of "making love". In fact it had been volatile, armor had been discarded quickly. She was as stunning as he had imagined, translucent skin, rosy pink nipples and the light purple dusting of fine hair between her legs. He looked at her hungrily and knelt before her ready to worship. He touched the hair questioning, "the biotics" she replied softly.  
He inhaled her sweet sent, and licked his lips. "You are the loveliest creature I have ever seen, but I cannot nor will I be gentle with you." He smirked, " and I will most certainly not be a gentleman." He stayed on his knees but pushed her back against the rocks to anchor her, he place on leg over his shoulder and pulled her apart. He tongue flicked against her nub and slid tantalizingly up and down her slit, eliciting high pitched mewling from her. She tasted like honey, and much to his delight she responded enthusiastically to his ministrations rocking her hips, her fingers digging into his hair drawing him closer. He watched her through slits as she began to glow seconds from tumbling over the edge. She rode his tongue, squirming, thrusting her beautiful breast into the empty air. Pulling back he grinned, "not yet, my sweet." She growled in frustration, slowly he stood fingers dragging up her thighs, across her belly and going to her back then into her hair, gripping close to her scalp. He pulls her head back, his lips close first around one nipple then the other, ever so slowly he runs his tongue up between the valley of her breasts, up her throat, finally he releases his rough hold on her hair and crushes her lips in a fierce kiss. 

She wraps her fingers around the base of his cock and begins to pump with a knowing smile, Reyes groans closing his eyes, but he only allows her a few strokes of his length before he is ready to be in control again. He takes Samira's hand and places them on the ledge, "I want you to hold on, until I say otherwise." He positions her facing the ledge, he pulls her hips back pushing her ass out towards him, he angles her back down, he takes himself into hand and pumps until clear liquid appears on the tip. He spreads it along the head, not that she needs it she is already dripping wet. He positions himself at her wet entrance, he rubs back and forth until she is whimpering and writhing against him. "Do you want this, Samira?" She whimpers a breathy "Yes, please..." In one swift movement he buries his thick cock to the hilt, she screams out, eyes rolling shut. He feels her clinch around him, his hands slide from her slim waist up to her breasts, to cup and fondle them as he sets a brutal pace. Sam pants, he has stretched her to capacity but she responds pushing back into each of his powerful thrusts. She stands on her tips toes taking him all in as he pounds into her welcoming warm. The cave amplifies the slick sounds of flesh slapping together. Reyes grunts as sweat trickles down his body. This woman, his woman, he will never let her go. But just as she is now his, she owns him body and soul. He can feel his balls start to tighten, he bites her shoulder and grunts "Mine." Samira nods her consent and once again her biotics begin to take over as she loses control. 

Reyes continues to push her to her limits. He reaches between her folds and strokes her bud, it only takes a few moments and she is coming around his cock, clinching him, sucking him deeper into her body, she writhes and a burst of light surrounds them. Reyes lets go and pumps into her a few more times before emptying himself into her hungry body. They kneel together still joined. He kisses the nape of her neck, and turns her face to his, his tongue snakes into her mouth as he hugs her tightly to him from behind. She sighs contentedly. Her strangely tinted eyes meet his tawny brown and she smiles, "You really are worth the trouble."

He slowly opens his eyes, the noise and bass that rock Tartarus bring him back to the hear and now. He makes his way to his terminal to send her a message. 

"It's hard to focus with all these flashbacks to a certain cave.

I blame you."

He smiles, hoping she will return to him soon.


End file.
